Due to both federal and state regulations, motorized vehicles today are limited to the amount of emissions in which they can release during operation. One way of reducing the amount of emissions released by the vehicle is to include an air management assembly having an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valve. The EGR valve directs at least a portion of the gaseous fluid from an exhaust manifold of the engine, so that the gaseous fluid is recirculated into an intake manifold of the engine along with fresh air. The EGR valve is controlled by an actuator in order to control the amount of gaseous fluid passing through the EGR valve and being recirculated into the intake manifold.
Further, an exhaust gas throttle valve is typically placed in the air management assembly which further controls the amount of gaseous fluid that passes through an EGR path to be recirculated in to the intake manifold or through an exhaust pipe to exit the air management assembly. Thus, the EGR valve and the exhaust gas throttle both control the amount of gaseous fluid recirculating through the intake side of the air management assembly, but are separate components and are separately controlled.
Therefore, it would be desirable to develop a module which provides a housing having a plurality of openings with a valve that controls the amount of gaseous fluid passing through the openings so that a valve controlled by a single actuator can replace the separate EGR valve and the exhaust gas throttle valve, and control the amount of gaseous fluid flowing through the EGR path and to the exhaust pipe.